1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency rescue devices, and particularly to a pneumatic hammer for easy, safe, and effective breaking of shatterproof glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In emergency situations, such as fire emergencies and car accidents, time is a critical factor. Minutes or even seconds can make a difference between survival or death. Physical barriers preventing access to those in need are one of the biggest challenges to timely rescue efforts. Of these physical barriers, shatterproof glass (SG) is particularly difficult to penetrate during rescue operations.
Shatterproof glass, also called laminated glass, or safety glass, is usually designed with various formulations and laminates so that it can withstand most impacts. Many devices that are typically used for breaking such barriers can be used to form one or more cracks in the glass, but generally leave the integrity of the glass largely unchanged. Blunt instruments are the usual tools employed to break through the glass, but this type of glass is usually designed to withstand such impact, even after repeated blows. While this feature of shatterproof glass is desirable for security purposes, it becomes problematic in emergencies when it is imperative to intentionally break through the glass.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of emergency tools to provide a device that can penetrate shatterproof glass and similar objects effectively and in a timely manner. Thus, a pneumatic hammer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.